A Private Performance
by skargasm
Summary: A songfic: how do you catch the attention of an attractive vampire who has a choice of many? Why, make yourself stand out of course!


**Title:** A Private Performance  
**Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Warnings:** Songfic - "Erotica - Madonna"  
**Part:** 1/1

**A/N** : was doing the school run and this song came on, and of course my first thoughts were 'oooh what if..." and this fic was born! Promise I'm still working on 'Defender' but this wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it!

The Bronze was deathly quiet, and Spike looked suspiciously around as he walked in. The invitation to a private event had been shoved under the door of his crypt, along with a key. Curiosity had dragged him here but it didn't mean he was going to be daft about it - if this was a trap, he was going to be ready.

"'ello?" he called out, not able to scent or hear anything. A loud clunk and a spotlight appeared, highlighting a chair sat directly in front of the stage, smack in the middle. Obviously he was meant to sit there. Curiouser and curiouser. Striding over to the chair, he threw himself into it, then rooted through his duster pocket for his fags and lighter. Lighting up, he inhaled, exhaled, then squinted through the smoke, waiting for whatever was coming next.

A slight crackling sound, and then music started. It took him a few beats to recognise it, then he realised it was that old bint, Madonna. Now if he could just recognise the song...

_"Erotica - Romance  
My name is Dita  
I'll be your mistress tonight  
I'd like to put you in a trance"_

Another clunk, another spotlight, this time up on the stage. Where there was another chair with a male figure sat on it. He was dressed in what looked like tight leather trousers, a tight black wife-beater with a slight glitter to the material catching the light. His face was obscured by a black leather mask which covered his eyes and nose, but his mouth was visible. And what a mouth. Plump, rose coloured lips, caught between strong, white teeth as the figure swayed from side to side, following the slow hypnotic beat as the song got started. Unconsciously Spike sat forward in his chair, cigarette burning down between his fingers.

_"If I take you from behind  
Push myself into your mind  
When you least expect it  
Will you try to reject it?  
If I'm in charge and I treat you like a child  
Will you let yourself go wild  
Let my mouth go where it wants to"_

Rising to his feet gracefully, the figure spun the chair around, then undulated against the back of it, thrusting his pelvis against the back support. One leg lifted gracefully to place his bare foot onto the seat, pulling the seat of the leather pants taut against a rounded but muscular ass. Holding onto the chair back, he rolled his hips so that the clear bulge at the apex of his thighs was pushing rhythmically against the chair.

_"Give it up, do as I say  
Give it up and let me have my way  
I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck  
I'll give you love, I'll teach you how to..."_

He span around the chair so that he was facing Spike, and with Madonna moaning in the background, the man caressed his chest, tweaking his nipples through the thin materials til they were hard peaks. Sliding his hands down to his waist, he played with the button of the trousers, teasing before turning away and bending over and doing a series of press-ups using the seat of the chair. Tight butt thrusting up and down, the muscles in the broad shoulders flexing beneath the material, as he pumped up and down.

Completely mesmerised as the man dropped lithely off the stage and strutted towards him, Spike swiftly adjusted his growing erection. The closer the man came, the more familiar he seemed, the scent an enticing mixture that made him inhale deeply. Who the hell...

His thoughts were cut off mid-flow as a bare foot was shoved between his thighs to rest on the chair. Still rolling his hips, the man swayed and twisted. Spike's eyes were glued to his pelvis until the hands reached up and grabbed the neckline of the wife-beater, tugging then ripping it down the middle to reveal a deeply tanned hairless chest, well defined abs and pecs, and a silver nipple ring.

"Fuuucccck!" Spike hissed, realising his cigarette had completely burnt down without him noticing, and he shook his singed fingers, flicking the stub away.

_"Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body  
Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body  
Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body  
Erotic, erotic"_

Up and down the hands moved on the smooth chest, then two fingers grabbed the nipple ring and twisted it, tugged it outwards then let it spring loose. Arching backwards, he let the wife-beater slide off his arms. Hands raised to his head, he tugged his hair, arching backwards and moving smoothly into a back bend so that his crotch was thrust towards Spike, leather outlining an impressive erection.

_"Once you put your hand into the flame  
You can never be the same  
There's a certain satisfaction  
In a little bit of pain  
I can see you understand  
I can tell that you're the same  
If you're afraid, well rise above  
I only hurt the ones I love"_

Sliding down so his legs were bent behind him, shoulders and head resting on the ground while the rest of his body was arched upwards, he trailed his hand from his neck down his chest to his crotch. He flicked at the buttons - one, two, three, hand sneaking into the vee-shaped gap and caressing his hardened flesh before releasing it, twisting himself up until he was kneeling in front of Spike. Running his hands along the vampire's thighs, he inched towards his crotch, massaging and kneading until both hands were outlining the button fly, and the heavily erect flesh pushing it out.

_"Give it up, do as I say  
Give it up and let me have my way  
I'll give you love, I'll hit you like a truck  
I'll give you love, teach you how to..."_

Rising gracefully to his feet, he straddled Spike's legs and placed his hands on his shoulders as he once more rolled and swung his hips to the music. Panting for unneeded breath, Spike dug his hands into his legs to stop himself from grabbing hold of those strong hips as they swayed enticingly in front of him. He could scent the arousal of the other man, see the hardness under the fly of the leather trousers, feel the sweat flying from his face and hair. Lips parted, the man was breathing hard as he danced energetically around the vampire, thrusting, swaying, rolling his hips. Spike admired the movement of the muscles in front of his face, a quiet groan escaping him as the abs were suddenly right in his face, groin thrusting into his chest as the man humped against him.

_"I'd like to put you in a trance, all over  
Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body  
Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body  
Erotic, erotic, put your hands all over my body  
Erotic, erotic"_

Twisting round, he bent over so that luscious arse was right in Spike's face, hands reaching to his waist and with one tug ripping apart the velcro holding the trousers legs together, throwing them around his head as he stood upright before tossing them back towards the stage. He was wearing skintight pants, a Union Jack flag stretching obscenely across his arse cheeks as he wiggled it in Spike's face, and even though part of him was thinking how cliched it all was, Spike couldn't deny he was majorly turned on by the private show.

_"I don't think you know what pain is  
I don't think you've gone that way  
I can bring you so much pleasure  
I'll come to you when you say_

_I know you want me  
I'm not gonna hurt you  
I'm not gonna hurt you  
Just close your eyes"_

Spinning faster and faster in front of him, straddling his legs once more as he sang along with the song, brown eyes twinkling through the eye slits, shaggy dark hair damp with sweat and falling into his face.

_"Erotic erotic erotic  
Put your hands all over my body  
All over me"_

This time, Spike did as instructed, reaching out and grabbing the taut muscular body and yanking it down onto his lap. Hand twisted in the dark strands of hair, he pulled the head back and took the pouting lips, tongue darting between them to stroke the sweet tasting interior. His other hand slid down the sweaty back and wriggled under the tight waistband and straight between the taut cheeks. Tugging him closer so that his crotch was rubbing against Spike's stomach, Spike sank two fingers knuckle deep, a moan of appreciation escaping him as he realised the way had been prepared for him.

"You sure this is what you want Pet?" he rumbled, stroking firmly in and out while watching the eyes close in passion, mouth open and panting.

"Yeah". The answer was almost a whisper, almost unheard over the thumping beat of the song still playing in the background. At the affirmative response, Spike pushed to his feet, carrying him over to one of the nearby tables just out of the spotlight. Putting him down gently, he stepped back and yanked the pants off, releasing the hard length from it's material prison. Making the most of vamp sight, he took in the debauched picture of his present - all long, lean muscles, taut brown flesh, chest heaving, the glint of the silver nipple ring. Dropping to his knees between the spread legs, he reached down to undo the straining buttons on his jeans and set his own rock-hard cock free.

"You gonna take off the mask?" he asked, not surprised when he was answered with a head-shake. Reaching down with one hand to guide himself, he nudged his way forwards, sliding straight into the tight, welcoming passage with a groan. He pressed himself deep, holding himself rigid as he fought the urge to come straight away, an urge not helped by the deliberate clenching of the internal muscles of the man pressed beneath him who was hissing in excitement, arms reaching overhead to grab onto the table. "Ready?"

"Um hmm". Spike reached over and grabbed the table edge himself, using it as leverage to pull himself in deeper, easing out, then using his upper body strength to pull himself in again. With one hand he plucked at the nipple ring, still thrusting in and out, pace increasing until he was thundering into the body beneath him. He slid his hand down and wrapped his fingers around the hot pulsing flesh, stripping it mercilessly in time with his thrusting movements, the regular grunts telling him that his lover wasn't far off.

"Gonna come for me, Pet? Gonna cover that gorgeous skin of yours with your lovely come while I fuck ya? Oh yeah, ya got me all hot and bothered, just how ya wanted, yeah? Is this what ya wanted - is it?"

"God, yes, Spike, yes!" Head thrown back, screaming, he came, splattering Spike's teeshirt and shooting all over his stomach.

"Uh fuck!" Unbearably aroused by the uninhibited response, Spike jammed himself deep into that hot, clinging hole and came, slumping over and pulling him close. Pushing up on his arms, Spike reached up and tugged off the mask, stroking the sweating face and smiling at the sated gaze of his lover. "'K?" He panted.

"Yeah".

"Good. Then we better head back to your apartment, Whelp, and you can make me breakfast while you explain to me why you couldn't just ask me out on a date, yeah?" Xander blushed, and ducked his head, before looking Spike dead in the eye. It was kinda too late to be shy with someone who'd just fucked you half senseless.

"Come on Bleachy, I had to stand out from the rest of your admirers some way, right? And now you know I'm serious - you're the only one who's seen the results of my stint at the Ladies Night Club in Oxnard".

"Yeah, and after this it better stay that way, Pet. No one else gets to see you like that, k?" Xander laughed happily. Yeah, somehow he'd known that Spike would appreciate being the only one to see him dance, and that was fine with him!

FIN


End file.
